First Born
by KittyThomas
Summary: After the defeat of Ultimecia, they got married. After they got married, she got pregnant. Now Squall and Rinoa are about to have their first baby! Boy or girl? Complications, or a simple, easy delivery? Squall&Rinoa, bit of Selphie&Irvine. R&R please!


**First Born**

**A/N: I really like this one! It's unusual for me to like my work, so be nice! It's obviously very Rinoa-Squall, with Selphie-Irvine bits too. Set after 'A New Promise', but makes sense on it's own. I might do the wedding, if anyone's interested.**

"Miss Heartily- I mean, Mrs Leonheart?" Rinoa looked up from her desk and smiled at the messenger. Alex had been one of her charges before she was a teacher, before she'd married Squall. Changing her name had been a hard decision, as neither of them seemed to particularly care. Squall said he didn't care much for his own because for a long time he wasn't even sure it was real, and Rinoa had changed hers from Caraway to Heartily years ago anyway. In the end, she'd decided to change it again, as Heartily-Leonheart was just too much of a mouthful.

"Yes, Alex?" She smiled.

"Lieutenant Leonheart just arrived back at the Garden. I mean, he just got home."

Rinoa leapt up and had to resist the urge to squeal, to throw her arms around the boy and hug him. She briefly forgot where she was. _He was home! _

"OK, er, um- class dismissed!"

The children all looked delighted at being dismissed so early, but very confused at the fact their teacher was out of the door before they were, racing for the stairs.

Squall had been gone over two months, and now he was finally home! She's received letters and even a call over the time, but it wasn't nearly the same has having him there with her. She missed seeing him every day, taking breakfast together, lying next to her in bed and simply being there...He rarely went away so long unless he could help it, but this was a special mission and the pay was good- enough to set them up for good, he joked. He couldn't refuse, some of his best –but youngest- SeeDs were on that mission and he wouldn't let them down. Rinoa admired he's loyalty to them, but she couldn't help missing him so much every time he went away. Besides which, this time had been particularly hard. She was bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing him again. Rinoa sped down the corridors and full speed, nearly bumping into Quistis as she went.

Quistis was now referred to as Headmistress Trepe, and carried authority with her like a whip. She was very different from Cid, much more active and still very involved with the SeeDs. She still taught lessons, although much of her time was monopolised with organising the Garden. She was still beautiful, still shaking the same, tired head, but with more maturity and control than ever. While she looked every part the headmistress in her slim brown suit, pink blouse and perfect, streamlined hair, she was still every bit SeeD and Quistis.

"Steady, Rin!" Quistis said with a light scowl, grabbing hold of her papers, "Where's the fire?"

"Squall's home!" Rinoa babbled in easy explanation.

Quistis smiled warmly. "Oh, really? Great! Won't keep you two then! I'll er… go see to your class."

Rinoa cringed guilty as she raced further down the hall, jumping down the stairs two at a time. It was probably slightly dangerous for her at the moment, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. She could see a familiar figure in the main hall in a dark blue uniform, trying to shake off some admirers as he struggled away. Suddenly, he turned and saw her too, and the two of them raced towards each other with open arms.

Squall lifted her easily, despite her growing weight, and spun her around in his arms. Then he lowered her slowly to the ground and kissed her tenderly, cradling her in his arms like he would never let go.

"Hey," He said. "I'm home."

"You're back." Rinoa fought to keep herself from crying, and nestled herself into his jacket.

"You OK?" Squall's voice was anxious and panicked. Rinoa giggled slightly. Squall nearly always kept his cool, no matter the situation. Here he was freaking out about a couple of strays tears. "Have you visited the Doc lately? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Rinoa wiped her eyes, "Just the silly hormones, you know."

Squall smiled and placed a hand to her round, curved stomach. There hadn't been much there when he'd left.

"Are you sure you two are OK?"

"The baby's fine, I'm just pregnant."

Squall kissed her forehead and put an arm around his wife, suddenly turning very serious. "What did Dr Kadowaki say at your last scan?"

"The same thing she said at the first. Everything is fine, Squall. We're having a very healthy little baby-"

"Do we know the sex yet?"

"We can."

"But…?"

"I don't want to. I want it to be a surprise. Come on, let's go to our room. The nursery's nearly finished, you know."

One child, they had decided, would not be hard to raise at a school in their nice but limited living space. Both of them loved their jobs and Squall in particular was not willing to put his career behind him in the hopes of raising a child somewhere in the country. One day, yes, but not now when he was only twenty-two and on his way to the height of his career. He'd always regret, no matter how happy he was, giving up on it so early. Rinoa understood. Squall had promised her, though, unless it was a life-or-death-go-save-the-world sort of mission, that he was never leaving her for anywhere near that length of time again.

He wanted to be with her… and the baby.

It had been unplanned, but welcomed all the same. Rinoa had worried that Squall wouldn't be ready, but he was overjoyed.

"I'm going to be a father!" He had cried, and Rinoa was sure that tears of happiness had sparked in his eyes. "I can't believe it! A dad! Me! I'm going to tell the others- I can tell them right? Sis will be overjoyed!"

_As supposed to you, _she mused happily. Squall always referred to Ellone as 'sis' now, and she frequently referred to him as her little brother. Rinoa delighted in the fact that even though they had been separated for so long, and had no actual blood ties, they still thought themselves as much brother and sister as real siblings. He mostly still called Laguna by his first name, having never had much respect for him in the first place, but he never hid the fact he was his father and occasionally called him 'Dad' by accident.

Laguna's reaction had been so similar to Squall's that Rinoa was tempted to point out they were a lot more alike than Squall wanted to believe. He'd happily exclaimed, "I'm going to be a granddad!" before kissing Rinoa on the cheek and wiping away a stray tear. Ellone had hugged Rinoa like the sister she'd never had, and promptly then hugged Squall and Laguna too. Rinoa's own father had been very happy for her and Squall, but not so ecstatic about the thought of having a grandchild himself. He wished them well, asked them to visit, and offered financial help should they need it. General Caraway had never been much of a family man, so Rinoa wasn't disappointed- she and Squall had enough friends and family together to make the child feel welcome. While she knew her father would love her child, he wouldn't always know what was best for it or how to make it feel loved.

After Selphie had finished goggling at the baby idea and Irvine had stopped worrying about her wanting one of her own so soon, the practical Quistis had come up with the idea of extending into the unused quarters next to Rinoa's and Squall's to make a nursery, and, while they were at it, a larger kitchen. They'd installed a kitchenette years ago, but with a baby and all Quistis thought they'd like more room. She'd had some of her best resources working on it, and it was now nearly completely finished, except for the paintjob.

"I wasn't sure I wanted a colour," explained Rinoa, nestling down into the rocking chair. "You know, I felt it needed to be blue or pink, but I didn't want to choose the wrong one! So I asked them to leave it cream. What do you think?"

Squall looked around the room and marveled. It was all neutral and beige, with beach furniture and yellow blankets. Everything was soft and smooth to the touch. There was window with a tiny sunshine-blind, and a beautiful crib solid as oak. Cuddly toys and books stacked the shelves, spare blankets and pillows neatly arranged by the changing table. He opened a draw to reveal several adorable baby garments.

"Ellone been knitting?"

Rinoa nodded. "Selphie made the yellow one though- with the chocobo."

Squall held up a little yellow dress with matching pants and a big fluffy chocobo embroidered on the front. "Well, for the dress' sake I hope it ain't a boy."

Rinoa laughed. "You like it?"

He bent down and kissed her softly. "All it needs is a baby."

**.o0o.**

"Irvine, stop trembling. It's not even your baby!"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be!"

"What if something happens?"

"It won't."

"What if something happens to you?"

Selphie smiled and wriggled down into his arms. Irvine and she were due to get married in three months' time and they'd finally discussed children- yes, lots, soon. She thought it was quite cute that he was so worried.

Rinoa was in the hospital wing with Squall and Dr Kadowaki, while the rest of them waited outside, a mountain of chairs having been pulled out of a nearby classroom. Ellone sat knitting furiously in the corner, Laguna pacing by her side. Zell looked green with worry and anticipation. Quistis was busy with the school, and kept popping in an out an awkward moments. The entire school populace was excitedly awaiting the new arrival, hovering in their dorms and out in the corridor, discussing things in nervous, jittery voices.

The door clicked open and Quistis appeared. "Any news?"

"None." Replied Irvine nervously. "Man, I hope she's OK…"

"No news is good news." Said Ellone wisely. "Oh, and Edea sends her regards, by the way. She's sorry she can't be here but she didn't think Rinoa wouldn't need any more visitors, and little Alice has a cold and it looks like Mideon's coming down with it too…"

"Jesus!" Said Zell suddenly, "What's with all the babies?"

"Alice is one, Zell." Snapped Quistis, "And besides, after not being able to be with your wife for over ten years, you can understand they're-"

"I get it! I get it! Just please…"

Everyone laughed. Irvine reached over and squeezed Zell's cheek. "Bless our little Zelly!" He cooed, "You need some action, mate."

"I'm getting action!" He protested.

This just caused everyone to laugh further.

"I am! I AM!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of crying. Squall's head appeared through the door with wide excited eyes. "I'm a dad!" he exclaimed, and then promptly disappeared again, re-emerging two minutes later with a stupid goofy grin on his face and shoulders drooping with happiness. "She's so cute…"

"A girl?" Smiled Selphie.

"A girl!" Ellone leapt up and presented Squall with her newly finished knitting. "Pink, see? I was right!" Then she hugged her brother and everyone else joined in with pats on the backs and congratulations.

Laguna nervously looked over his son's shoulder. "How cute?"

Squall smiled, "Come see- Dad." He said, and slowly drew him into the room.

Deciding it was best to leave the family to it for a moment, the others drew back to their seats to wait a little longer. Laguna was lead into the white room, where Rinoa sat on the bed cradling a tiny pink bundle with a red face and lots of brown hair.

"Oh, dear Hyne!" cried Laguna, "She's so perfect…"

"She looks like you, Squall. Doesn't she?"

Squall shook his head fondly, and Laguna peeled back the blanket and touched her tiny, soft cheek and brushed back a lock of hair. She was still wet, so new was she to the world, yet he felt like he already knew her. He'd never had the chance to be a real father- now, before he was even fifty, Laguna was determined to be a real grandfather.

"No," He said, "She looks like Raine."

Squall took her tiny hand in his and kissed Rinoa. "This is Rosa," he told him, "Your first grandchild. Rosa Jaine Leonheart… Loire."

.o0o.

**A/N: OK, even I think that's cute! I wanted to focus a bit more on Squall's relationship with his father and Ellone, but I think it comes across quite well, especially in the last bit. I still want to write a fic with the awkward 'I am your father' confession, but I might tie that in with a side-ramble on Laguna's feelings of being a granddad. What do you think? R&R people! Xxxxxxx **


End file.
